Cursed Nightmares: Breakfast
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: A typical morning for Kakashi that begins with training and....breakfast?


I began my morning in the usual fashion. I found myself shiver uncontrollably for at some point in the night I had kicked off all my blankets. In the summer the opposite thing would happen. I would wake and find myself drenched with my own sweat because I would be imprisoned in a blanket cocoon. Either way I would wake an hour or two before the sun's rays danced about on the horizon. I groggily stretched and then began to fish around for my face mask. I didn't feel like opening my eyes so I batted the cold wood floor looking for a piece of fine cloth.

This was usual for me and after about 20 minutes or so of batting the floor and turning this way and that, I finally found it..and as usual it was out of my reach. This is what motivated me to get out of the bed and open my eyes, er..eye now. So I crawled out of bed and onto the cold floor. Finally I had my face mask in hand and as a celebration I put it on and fell on the floor and dozed for a bit. Usually it doesn't last long and today was no different. The cold floor felt like piercing needles on my skin. So I hobbled up and looked over at my dresser. I had been smart the night before and put out my clothes for today. Usually I don't.

I looked for the Dark blue pants when I heard a knock at my door. "Are you dressed Kakashi?" the person on the other side said. I had to quickly recap on who lived in the house. There was the Hokage, myself, and that strange little boy everyone is afraid of. Judging that the other 2 were asleep I figured it was the Hokage. But before I could answer he had flung the door wide open so the world could see my half naked body. "Ah..so your finally wearing something other than shorts. Boxers? Well you've taken a giant step forward to man hood now haven't you?" The Hokage said with a large grin on his face. I stared at him coldly and then I went back to putting on my pants.

"Are you training this morning?" He asked now coming into my room. I continued to glare at him. I was tired of him just walking in without permission. "Yes. When do I not?" I said. My voice was a bit uneasy as it was every morning before I had some water. By now I had put on the bandages around my legs. They started mid calf and continued down and stopped right before my ankle. I had also put on my fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Then I began my search for something very important. My head band with the leaf village symbol on a metal plate in front. "You know..I'm glad you are getting closer to becoming a man. Then you can leave this house and start your own life." The Hokage said as I got down on the floor and searched under the dresser. I swore someone came in and hid it from me when I took it off at night.

"Don't I already have a life? And dare I ask what the final step of becoming a man is?" I asked finally grabbing hold of something familiar. I pulled it out and it was my head band. I was to relived to have found it. I tied it around my forehead. Sometimes it slipped and fell over y eyes so today I made sure it was extra tight. The the Hokage finally responded to my questions. "Well..I guess you do have a life here" The Hokage beamed and then lost his smile "But you really should go and explore. You've been here for quite a long time." He said drifting over to my window and looking outside. He smiled again "Oh. And the final step of becoming a man is wearing a speedo" He said doing some kind of weird pose. I felt all the color in my face drain away when he said that. I looked over timidly at him "Then I'm never becoming a man" I said with a quiver. The fact of not becoming a man didn't bother me as much as the idea of anybody wearing a speedo.

"I would rather have Gai down the street cut off my genitals and keep 'em." I said picking myself up off the floor and preparing to leave the room. I had to get warmed up and ready for the day before I could leave the Hokage's property. "That can be arranged" the Hokage said with an evil grin on his face. When I heard the word arrange, I had bolted for the door and ran like mad to get outside.

I went to the back door and slide it open to find that a fresh blanket of snow covered Konoha the night before. Everything had a pristine sense to it as the snow glistened from the remaining moonlight. I walked out onto the porch and shut the door behind me. Then I plopped on the ground and began to do some stretches and warm ups so I wouldn't hurt myself while training. After I was finished with that I found the little post in the backyard that I had set up a while back for balance training. It was about 5 feet high and 1 foot thick in diameter. I jumped on top and figured what I was to do.

It came to me on the fly as usual. I picked up my right foot and made it hover next to my left knee. I stood on my tiptoes with my left foot and squatted down so it looked as if I were sitting in a chair. Then I placed my hands in the tiger formation and stood there as still as I possibly could. A brisk shot of cold air whizzed by and I shivered for I kept my shirt and shoes off. I remained in this position for an hour and while I did so I meditated and thought how nice it was to have another mild winter.

Only a year ago was the Ninetailed fox defeated and since then the weather and crops has improved greatly. During the winter season ,shortly after the Spirit's defeat, instead of blizzards it was generally warm with the occasional dropping of temperature which was followed by snow fall. We figured our troubles were over..but mine weren't. The same day the Ninetailed Fox was killed a baby was born..and an unusual one at that. Since his parents were dead the hokage took him in and we've been raising him since. I never learned the boys name and I still refuse to do so, but even at a year old he's a handful. I can tell he has the blood of a ninja in him because only months ago he took his first steps and learned his first words all at once. I can recall the day very well

It was around Novemeber, shortly before Thanksgiving and I was to watch the boy while the Hokage did some paper work for older Jonin's. The little boy was crawiling around the house and playing with his spiky blonde hair. Every time he decided to get rough I would get up from the chair and grab hold of his wrists firmly. He would stop after a while and I would go back to my chair. At one point he figured out that I crouch down to reach him. So the next time he threw a fit and I grabbed hold of his wrists he stood and kicked a certain area with all his strength. I didn't know if he knew that was a bad place or not but then he started walking around me while I was hunched over on the floor trying my best to hold back tears. By that time the Hokage wondered what the thud was and found me on the floor with the kid walking around chanting " Believe it!." Where and when he learned those words I'm not sure but the Kid, as I often call him, has only expanded his vocabulary since.

I shuddered in my postion recalling that memory. I looked up at the sky and saw the Sun had now lit it up. So I stiffly got down from my position and stretched out again. I was ready for anything now and the only reason why I went to such great lengths today was so I can be warmed up and ready for the time I went and told the Hokage I didn't want to be in Black Ops anymore.

I walked inside and almost immediatly a wrinkled old arthritic finger pointed me down in the face. "YOU WANT TO QUIT BLACK OPS!?!?!?!?" The Hokage shouted at me. How did he know? I didn't say anything. "I could feel the vibes from your body. Besides you told me last night." He said putting his arm down and continuing on with whatever it was he was doing. "Yeah. It's boring for me. I want to train genin in the summer and I can't do that if I'm in Black Ops." I said investigating in wht he was doing. He was making breakfast, and a very curious one at that. I took in a deep whiff of the aroma that was drifting from it and gagged almost immediatly. Whatever it was smelled of old dog and rotten eggs. I grabbed my nose and tried my best to breath through my mouth. "What is that!?" I asked nearly falling over on the ground from the stench. "Eggs and waffles! I found them in the freezer. I thought you would have eaten them by now with your appetite but I guess I was wrong." He said still tending to the very questionable food. I looked at what I thought were the waffles. They were golden brown with hunks of green mold, as I took it, and had large black spots here and there. It didn't look half bad once you got past the mold. But the eggs are what scared me most. They looked like normal eggs but they made very odd sounds that frying eggs usually don't make. An almost growling sound.

"You don't plan on feedin that stuff to anyone do you?" I said backing away from him. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Well I expect you to eat it." he said with a blank stare. I could feel my stomach flip over, turn upside down and then a couple of summersaults. There was no one in the rgith mind Hokage could get me to eat any of that. But as usual I was wrong. He planted me in a chair at the dining room table and placed the odd food in front of me. He also poured a glass of milk which smelled spoiled as well. "Why am I eating stuff that's bad?" I asked as I looked at the food in front of me and poked the eggs. They hissed at me.

"Because your a young ninja and you needs some good soild food in your stomach!" he said with a smile. Just then Kid ran in. He looked at the food and screeched. Then ran away chanting "Believe it!" "Just one question Hokage. How long do you want this food to stay in my stomach?" I said backing away from the hissing eggs. "Shut up and eat it." He said and he turned to go and find Kid. I didn't like breaking rules so I took one of my chopsticks and vicously jabbed the waffle, as I did it made an odd screaming sound. I broke off a peice of it and removed my mask from the nose to eat the peice of waffle. It tasted like and old hairy sokc left in the men's gym locker for three days and it continued to scream with every chew. Eventually I had reluctantly eaten the whole thing. Then I looked at the eggs.

They had quiverd off to one side of my plate and were still hissing. I vicously stabbed one of them and it bit the chopsticks. I quickly tossed it in my mouth and used all of my jaw power to crush it. When I swallowed it, pain swelled my throut as if even dead it was still fighting back. I looked at the other egg and it was quivering even harder now. I looked around to see if anyone was looking and then I dumped the egg on the floor. It then scurried off quickly like a mouse that had been spotted by the cat.

I then looked at the milk. I was too afraid so I just left it there. I felt my stomach doing acrobatics and I felt a color change in my face. Then I gagged a bit and that's when I knew it was time to pay the bathroom a visit. So I raced down the hall, ran into the bathroom and locked the door.


End file.
